Daughter of a Monster
by Makina Kitsune
Summary: A blood-thirsty youkai, a dragon, and a daughter. What do these three things have in common? Find out! This is the story of a journey, a meeting, a betrayl, and the death of a monster. Bet you know who the monster is!
1. Prologue

All right, this is Makina, the star of this very original fiction. I have not run into any other fan fiction with the story line that I have picked out. So, you can't sue me! Hahahaha! *Hack* Anywho… this should be very interesting. This chapter will be a lot of everything you already know about though because this is the prologue. This part just sets up how everything starts. Very annoying, I know, but it will be worth it, trust me.

OK, I will probably update this every 2 weeks, remember, I'm in 7th grade, and I have a lot of homework to do! Also, I have strep throat, or however it's spelled, so I'll have some downtime to update sooner, but don't count on it . . . anywho . . .

All right, let me begin before I bore the shit right out of you . . .

I will need a beta reader. If anyone wants the position, e-mail me at makinakitsune @ netscape.net. (Don't put all those spaces there, those are just to make sure that my e-mail doesn't show up as a hyperlink. I hope it shows up!) I know that this is not the e-mail in my bio, but this one is made for beta reading only, not for review notices or anything like that… OK, I need to start about now because I've just started to ramble. 

Disclaimer: If I actually owned InuYasha, why would I need to write a fan fiction about him? I would make it an episode baka!

Prologue

"Feed on my flesh, and give me your power…"

Onigumo could feel the bites and tears of the demons consuming his body, but he paid no mind. 

__

~It's all worth it, if I get the power. Then the maiden Kikyou will be mine. ~ He thought wickedly. His thoughts egged the demons to feed faster, to consume him. Blood poured from the gaps in his muscles, puss pooled onto the hard cave floor from burn wounds reopened. He could feel his life slipping away.

"As long as I have the power, it is all worth it," he repeated. The sound of his voice echoed though the cave, bouncing off of the walls until it faded away, leaving room for the same words to be spoken again.

With the last ounce of diminishing strength he had in his chewed body, he screamed. 

Black.

***

Dawn.

The light of the sun slowly crept along his face. When it reached his eyes, he woke. Placing an arm in front of his face to block out the light, Onigumo froze. 

__

~ I can move my arms. ~

He flexed his upper arm, to reveal the well-hidden muscles. They rippled under his tanned skin. 

~ It worked. ~ 

Onigumo stood. He moved with such gracefulness and agility. To any bystander, it would have appeared that he disappeared for a moment, then appeared standing before them. Such speed was truly a demon's ability.

Without bothering to look at the rest of his body, he crawled out of the small opening leading out of the cave he had resided in for so long, under the young miko Kikyou's care. 

__

~ Kikyou. ~

He swiftly sniffed the air out of impulse, then ran towards what seemed like Kikyou's scent.

***

"InuYasha, you can become human you know." Kikyou looked up into the hanyou's beautiful golden eyes. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"What would happen to the Shikon no Tama after you use the wish?" He asked after a pregnant pause.

Kikyou looked off into the distance. " I believe that since the wish would be pure, not for power or wealth, the Shikon no Tama will be purified, and will exist no more." She looked back to InuYasha. "If that happens, then my duties will be fulfilled, and we shall be able to live together, forever, with nothing to stop us." 

He looked down at her beautiful face, her beautiful eyes, always half covered by her eyelids, her black hair always flowing in some non-existent wind, her movements, filled with such grace. "Then I will become human, for you."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head in the crook of his neck. "Do you promise, InuYasha?"

InuYasha pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Placing his head atop hers, he smiled. "Why would I lie to you, baka." They remained in each other's embrace for what seemed like forever, just soaking each other into their pores, remembering every muscle, every hair, of the other. They seemed to fit together like long lost puzzle pieces. If they were wearing the same clothing, it would've been near impossible to tell one from the other. 

Onigumo watched from his perch in a tall tree. His heart pounded, the blood flashing though his veins. Pulling his hand up to his eyes, he balled up his fist and narrowed his eyes. 

__

~ My woman. ~

~* Flashback *~

__

Kikyou wiped the sweat away from his burning face with the wash cloth. "You are lucky you did not die in that fire, you know that?" she asked.

Trying to smile, he failed. "Yes, I am very lucky. But I will be ever luckier if you would do one thing for me . . ." He trailed off. Kikyou shook her head. 

"I know what you want, and it will not be yours. The Shikon no Tama shall stay with me, and you have no say in it." She dipped the rag, soaked with sweat and some dried blood into the small bowl of water, and then wrung it dry. 

He smirked inwardly. "That is not at all that I wish for, you know." 

She froze. "That is apparent enough Onigumo." Standing from her spot, he watched as the folds of her miko outfit moved with her curves. She sighed. "And you shall never have what you wish for." With that, she exited the cave. 

"If only you knew." He muttered.

~* End Flashback *~

Growling from the bottom of his throat, Onigumo made a vow. 

"InuYasha will die, and Kikyou with him, if it is the last thing I do. This I vow on my life." He saw InuYasha's nose twitch as he sniffed the air. Quickly, he jumped from his hiding place and made back to his cave. 

Kikyou saw his movement. "Who is there?" she asked InuYasha.

He took a quick scan of the trees around him, then sighed. "It was nothing."

***

Onigumo sat in silence, thinking of some way to rid of the traitor Kikyou and her new "love" InuYasha. "Hmm . . . It seems that Kikyou does not accept InuYasha for who he is . . . I can use that to my advantage . . ." He mumbled to himself.

"But first, a name. Onigumo does not sound threatening . . . How about Naraku . . . Yes, perfect . . . My name shall be "Hell"." With that, he cackled and began his preparations for his evil plot.

***

Kikyou was standing a clearing. Waiting patiently, she thought about how it would be to be with InuYasha, him as a human. 

__

~ Once I make the wish for InuYasha to be human, the Shikon no Tama will cease to exist. Then I shall be free to live the life of a normal woman, to love, to live, and to be happy. No more demon killing, no more solitude for fears of my significant others to be killed in spite of me. I shall be free. Nothing could be better.~ She mused.

There was a rustling in a far-off bush. Smiling faintly, Kikyou turned towards the direction the sound came from. Little did she know that her world was soon to fall from around her. 

As soon as her head was turned, she felt a sharp pain cutting into her shoulder, digging deeper and deeper. Blood was flung from her body, splattering the perfectly green grass around her. As she fell to the ground, she saw her attacker. 

InuYasha.

The Shikon no Tama slipped between her fingers when she landed on the hard packed dirt. Reaching for it, a foot slammed onto her wrist. She could feel the bones in her hand cracking. Looking up, she met the cold eyes of her lover.

Smashing his foot down harder, InuYasha quickly snatched the Jewel away from her grasp.

"I have no wish whatsoever to become human. But thanks for bringing me the Jewel. Now I can become a youkai." With this, he began to walk away from Kikyou's writhing body.

Picking up her head slightly, she screamed, "Traitor!"

***

InuYasha was beginning his walk over to where Kikyou had told him he would meet her.

__

~ Kikyou. I will do whatever it takes to be with you forever. ~

Suddenly, three arrows flew past his head and embedded themselves in the tree to his left. Turning, he saw the one he thought about every waking moment of his life, standing there, with her arrow pointing at his heart. Then, the world seemed to stop. 

"Die, InuYasha!"

***

After faking as Kikyou, Naraku hid in the woods, knowing InuYasha would go after the Jewel still hidden in the temple. Smirking, he closed his hand around the counterfeit Shikon no Tama in his hand. 

"If they loved each other so much, how come this was so easy to accomplish?" 

***

InuYasha ripped though the forest. "Damn woman, betraying me like that. She only got close to me so she could kill me." Reaching the outskirts of the village the Shikon no Tama resided, his anger reached the boiling point. _~ I shall take the Jewel and become a youkai as I wished before, and this time, nobody will stop me. ~_

He swiftly took off, dodging the villagers and making his way to the temple. A cry went out. 

"It's InuYasha! Get Kikyou! He's after the Jewel!" 

The news swept though the townsfolk like wildfire. Before he knew it, InuYasha was facing angry humans, with weapons of many kinds pointing at him. Smirking, he jumped high into the air, far out of range of the villagers. Turning, he landed in the temple. 

His eyes scanned the room, until they landed on the Shikon no Tama. Eyes glittering evilly, he grabbed the Jewel. Many of the people entered the temple, planning on stopping InuYasha before he got to the Jewel. 

They were too late. 

With one swipe, InuYasha knocked over many oil lights, covering the floor in the flammable substance. Without another thought, he jumped up, and came though the ceiling. Seconds later, the temple exploded, killing those inside instantly. Grinning, he made his way back into the forest, his pursuers loosing arrows at him. He easily dodged each. 

Landing in a clearing almost identical to the one that he was supposed to meet Kikyou in, he froze. 

An arrow was sticking out of his chest, pushing him back farther and farther, until he hit a tree. The arrow dug itself into the bark of the tree, imprisoning him there. Looking up, he saw her, standing, her arm drew back in the positioning of fire. Slowly, he saw the Shikon no Tama fall from his grasp, landing onto the ground in front of her feet. 

He raised his hand at her. "Kikyou . . . I thought . . ." With his last breath, his hand fell to his side, and his eyes closed.

She staggered over to the Jewel, and slowly picked it up. Blood was still oozing from the fatal wound InuYasha had inflicted on her.

The villagers crowded around her. Her little sister, Kaede, kneeled at her side. 

"Sister Kikyou, are you ok?" she asked, lower lip trembling.

Those were the last words she ever heard, for she died that very moment.

***

Naraku watched as all of this happened.

"Hmm, that was very easy. I underestimated my powers." Grinning, he began to run though the forest. He swept though the trees as a black and navy blue streak. 

"I underestimated my speed also." He stopped. "Maybe I should test out my strength . . . Now, what is something almost impossible to do?"

Sitting down on a boulder, he began carving his ideas into the side with his finger. "Take over all of Japan . . . No, that would take too long . . . kill every youkai that crosses my path . . . No, that would take longer still . . ." He mused for hours on end. 

"I know what I shall do." Looking up at the sky, Naraku smirked. "I shall take a dragon demon as my own. Yes, that has never been done before. It takes much strength to accomplish that."

Standing up, he sniffed the air. "And just my luck. There is one in hiding just a few miles from here. Should take me no more than twenty minutes." 

With that, he began to sprint back into the woods, dodging tree limbs and rocks. 

***

Kinna sat the shovel on the ground and wiped the sweat off her brow. Looking at the rows of flowers and trees she had planted, she sighed. 

"I am so glad that I have given up the ways of the dragon. Because of my de-transformed appearance, I can pass as a mere human to anyone other than another youkai, and there haven't been any around here for decades, thank Kami-sama." 

She watched the villagers. A little boy asking his father for a piggyback ride. A girl crying after a larger boy had taken her doll. A customer complaining to a shop owner about his prices. 

She stopped. _~ There's a youkai coming. ~_

Quickly, she slipped away into the shadows. After making sure she was far from humans, she let her powers flood the area. 

There. It was coming. Fast. Even for a demon, it was too fast. 

Kinna opened her hand, palm up. A small light formed at the center of her palm then grew. It became a ball of fire, green fire. 

__

~It's been a long time since I've had to kill, but this has to be done. It is the only way I can live in peace, the only way I can be normal, and the only way I can be free. ~

Wiping her head around, she tried to pinpoint the intruder, but no matter how hard she tried, it slipped out of her mind's eye like water though her fingers. 

Suddenly, the thing jumped out of the trees and up into the air. It had long black hair, pale skin, and a spider burn on its back. Looking more closely, Kinna could tell it was a male. 

Bringing back her arm, she flung the ball of green flames at the strange demon. When it hit dead on, she surely thought that he would have died. But he didn't.

She felt something prick the back of her neck. Before she knew it, she fainted.

***

Naraku examined the scorch mark on his chest. _ ~ I thought this would be _**much **_harder . . . I guess not. ~ _Looking down at his prize, he grinned. 

"Mine."

***

Kinna woke, lying on her futon in her hut. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up. 

"What happened last night?" 

Beginning to stand, she winced and sat back down. There was a throbbing pain in her legs and lower abdomen. 

Eyes widening, Kinna gasped. 

"No . . . It can't be . . . The demon from yesterday . . . It . . . it . . . 

Raped me."

~* Four years later *~

"Mommy!" A little girl, no older than 3, with dark red hair and bright violet eyes ran up to the now older Kinna. 

Smiling, Kinna bent down to her daughter's level. "What is it, dear?"

Grinning from ear to ear, the girl began to jump p and down. "I won the archery contest! I beat ALL of the grown-ups! See what I won!" She held up a basket filled with fruits, meats, and animal pelts.

Kinna picked her up. "You did a great job, Makina."

Hugging her mother, Makina frowned. "How come everyone thought it was strange that I won?"

She sighed. "Not most people think its normal for a child to compete against adults in archery, let alone anything, and actually win."

"Oh."

She began to wiggle out of her mother's grasp. As soon as Kinna's arms weren't around her, Makina ran for the woods. 

Kinna stood. "Maki, you come back here, this instant!" When she got no reply, she lowered her eyes. 

__

~ If only that youkai from before hadn't overpowered me, she could have been born with a father, a loving one at that. ~

~* 12 years later*~

Makina ran though the woods, heading for her hut. In her grasp were three rabbits, newly killed. "Mother will be so happy. We will have good supper tonight."

When she reached the hut, she froze. Sniffing the air, she depicted the coppery smell of blood. 

__

~ It's Mother's blood! ~

Makina quickly dropped the rabbits to the ground and raced inside. As soon as she entered, she gasped.

Kinna lay in the middle of the floor, many arrows protruding from her chest and a large gash mark across her stomach. Blood was gushing from her wounds, and pooling onto the dirt flooring. 

Makina quickly knelt at her side. "Who did this to you?" She asked, tears sliding down her face. 

"Your father did this . . ." Kinna whispered.

"My father? Who is he?" Makina asked confused. She knew that she was born from a raping, but her mother refused to talk about the youkai that did it. 

"His name . . . is Naraku . . . He is a very strong . . . demon. He came . . . after my blood, to make a strength spell . . . You must find him . . . and kill him . . . before he is too . . . strong . . . Please . . . this is all that I ask of you . . . kill . . . h-h-h-hi-hi . . ." Kinna's eyes slowly shut. 

Makina stayed at her mother's side, weeping for her loss. By morning, she made her decision.

"Naraku will die."

***

All right, how does this sound? Interesting? Stupid? C'mon! I need your opinions! One thing though, don't review just to say that Naraku was OOC, I made him that way for a reason. His body might have been demon, but his _heart and mind_ were still of Onigumo. After a while though, oh, about 20 years, Onigumo ceased to exist.

Ok, review please! And next chapter, InuYasha and Makina meet! Will Makina become ramen crazy like InuYasha, or will she be a total bitch and try to kill InuYasha and Co.? Wait and see!

Ja ne!

Makina Kitsune


	2. Chatper 1: That Was Her?

Hiya! It's Makina again. Sorry for not updating in a while. I just have a lot, A LOT, of work to do for school. Also, I will try and update next Thursday, but don't count on it. 

Just so you know, Oh My Goddess! Is a great manga to read. If my public library has it, yours should too! I'm telling you this why? BECAUSE YOU SHOULD GO READ IT DUH!

Also, Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo-2040 is a great anime to watch. Why am I telling you this? BECAUSE YOU SHOULD GO WATCH IT DUH!

All right, on with the chapter!

One thing. I'm doing a quick part in here with Kagura in it. I've never actually seen Kagura in any of the InuYasha episodes yet, so please excuse me if I make any bad choices or anything. GOMEN NE!

****

Chapter 1

She struggled against the chains that held her down, but the more she struggled, the tighter they became. Sighing, Makina stopped her struggle and cursed herself for being careless enough to actually get caught by _him_. 

****

~* Flashback *~

__

She jumped the high wall of Naraku's castle. Landing on the soft ground, she sniffed the air. "Hmm, he's got to be around here somewhere . . ." she mumbled. Makina jumped to the top of one of the buildings and began to scan the surrounding areas. 

Something caught her eye. It was a small shack-like building that gave off a very evil aura.

She smirked. "This is too easy. I can't believe I messed up all those times before." 

She quickly leaped from her perch and landed a few yards from the shack. Without a second thought, Makina rushed for the hut, expecting to see Naraku when she entered. Who she met was . . . 

"Kagura?!" she exclaimed. 

Kagura smiled. She wasn't floating on that silly fan Makina hated so much. Instead, she was sitting on the dirt floor, with her kimono placed delicately around her form. If she weren't so evil, Makina would actually say she was quite pretty.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Kagura just snapped her fingers. Chains sprung from the ground to wrap around her unexpecting body. 

Makina cursed. ~ I shoulda been able to sense the chains under the ground! If only I hadn't been so careless! ~

~* End Flashback *~

She sniffed the air. Naraku was coming for her, and fast.

"I need to find a way to break these chains… but how?" she mused outloud, as if that would help her think.

She pulled against them. She bit them. She even tried rubbing them together, but nothing was freeing her from her captivity, and Naraku was only a couple of yards away.

"I have to get out of here!" Makina yelled. 

"But why? You just got here." Someone murmured. The door to the hut slid open, and a man clad in a baboon pelt walked in. Makina growled from the back of her throat, letting it rise until it shook her entire body. 

"Kukukuku, what a nice way to welcome your father . . ." He walked up to her, until he was only a couple of inches from her face. 

"I have no father!" she yelled, then spat in his face.

Slowly wiping the dribble from his chin, Naraku grabbed her neck and raised her off of the ground. "I plan on killing you slowly and watching you die, just like I did to your mother. She squealed like a pig."

Makina's vision blurred. Her eyes began to turn the colour of blood, and the skin Naraku touched seemed to crawl. 

****

"What did you say?" Her voice deepened until the ground shook.

For the first time in his life, Naraku was scared. He quickly dropped Makina on the ground, where she then began to change into something else, something he had never seen in his life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He sniffed the air. It reeked of evil. Of Naraku. 

"Kagome, do you sense any shards?" InuYasha turned to the girl standing next to him.

The girl from the future, wearing a strange skirt, too short to be modest, closed her eyes and tried to sense the power of the fragments. "Strait ahead, twenty of them, no _thirty_." She pointed down the path they were travelling. 

While everyone else was feeling the evil aura radiating from the direction Kagome pointed, Miroku took the chance to cop a feel a certain youkai exterminator's bottom. 

Sango's face turned several shades of red before she grabbed her boomerang and banged the lecherous monk over the head. "You HENTAI!" 

After the pummelling, Miroku laid on the ground, with many bumps crowning his head.

Kagome and InuYasha just sweat-dropped. 

Shippou was too busy playing with Kirara (pronounced Kilala) to pay any attention to the 'crazy adults, not including Kagome' as he called them. 

InuYasha seemed to gain his composer. "Alright, let's go! We ain't got all day you know!"

As the group trooped towards Naraku's hideout, with InuYasha yelling at them to hurry up already, the air seemed to become thicker and thicker. 

Suddenly, the earth shook. InuYasha quickly kept Kagome from falling, as Miroku did the same for Sango. His hands miraculously kept from wandering. 

"What the hell was that?" InuYasha exclaimed.

"How exactly are we supposed to know what happened?" Miroku asked. 

"Feh…" 

Kagome began to walk ahead of the group. "Well, there's no reason to get all worried about it. We know it was Naraku, after all." 

Sango smiled and muttered "At least someone in this group has some sense…"

Once again, the earth shook. 

A big 'thing' came up out of the trees and headed towards them.

Miroku grimaced. "Now we know what was making the ground shake."

"Ya think?" InuYasha quickly pulled Tetsuaiga from its sheath and poised himself for battle. Miroku readied his staff, Sango grabbed her boomerang, and Kagome aimed her bow and arrow. They braced themselves for a fight…

But the giant 'thing' passed right over them and landed with a big CRASH in the trees, shaking the ground, again. 

Kagome lowered her bow. "What was that?" she whispered.

Sango walked up to stand next to her. "I don't know."

Re-sheathing Tetsuaiga, InuYasha smirked. "Well, I'm going to go find out."

Miroku sighed. "That might not be a wise decision, since we have no idea of what the creature is. It might just be a ploy from Naraku."

Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes. "Now he's really going to want to go . . ." Sango muttered to Kagome, who nodded. 

Since everyone was too busy trying to keep the stubborn hanyou from going after the thing, nobody noticed a woman slide from the cover of the trees . . . nobody that is, except the certain stubborn hanyou everyone else was paying attention to.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" He yelled to the woman.

As she walked closer, the rest of the group noticed her presence. She had wavy red hair, and purple eyes that seemed to swirl with a golden yellow. Her attire included a white skirt that went down to her ankles, with slits that came up to the middle of her thighs, for mobility. The bottom of the skirt was laced with what looked like the fur of a white tiger. Her top was white also, with sleeves that came down slightly past her wrists. The top came down slightly above her navel, leaving her stomach uncovered. The neck came down in a V. The neck and sleeves were also laced with white tiger fur.

Kagome sighed. "If only I had that outfit…" she mumbled to herself.

When the woman came within three yards of the gang, she stopped and bowed. 

"My name is Makina. I am deeply sorry if I scared you when I flew over." Standing up strait, she noticed everyone staring at her like she had grown another head. "What is it?" she asked, feeling her face. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

InuYasha was the first to find speech. "That was _you_?! How the hell did you get that big?!"

She sighed. "It's complicated, and I don't think I have to tell you anything."

Before she knew what was happening, Miroku had a hold on her hand. 

Without blushing or making any expression of embarrassment, he asked, "Will you bear my child?"

Kagome and Sango looked ready to kill him. Makina smirked. 

"Yes."

Miroku whooped for joy, while Kagome and Sango looked like they were ready to kill _her_. 

She raised a finger. "On one condition."

Miroku, grinning like an idiot, began to dance with her. "Name it!"

"You have to carry the child around for the nine months."

Miroku fell over, while the rest of the group laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

I know, not much of a chapter this time… but I got writer's block right in the middle! Anywho, thank you two reviewers! I love you two! 

Anywho, R&R… you know you wanna!

Just press the little blue button that says GO and tell me what you think!

Ja ne! 

Makina

Lover-of-all-things-InuYasha-Harry-Potter-And-Love-Hina

(Man, I like a lot!)

PRESS THE BUTTON!!!

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

-

v


End file.
